Tires on agricultural machines are typically rated for optimal speeds and loads. Generally, the higher the load and/or faster the speed, the higher the air pressure should be in the tires. On the other hand, when field soils are soft and/or wet, tires will carry better, or “float” better, over the ground with lower pressure in the tires. Doing so may advantageously leave less tire “ruts,” or depressions or grooves in the soil, as the tires travel over the ground. However, tires on agricultural machines are typically pressurized to a desired level and not changed thereafter, or are changed only under limited circumstances, such, as according to a location of the machine in a field subject to moisture. As a result, there are oftentimes conditions being encountered, such as higher loads and/or faster speeds, in which pressure in the tires is still not optimally provided.